Another Love Story
by MySoulIsYoursTakeIt
Summary: This is when a new vampire comes to town and is just like Edward. This freaks Edward out and want's to know what will happen.
1. New comers

Another Love Story

"Bella, were going to be late. C'mon." Edward said impatiently in the living room.

"I'm coming, why are you in such a hurry?" I said stomping down the steps.

"Well maybe I don't want us to be late."

"Fine let's go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door. We got in the car and he drove to school. We were walking toward the school when Edward suddenly came to a halt . "Edward what's wrong?" His jaw snapped shut and was starring at this tall kid with wavy black hair on the side walk standing next to a girl with blond hair. They were glaring at each other. "Why are you starring at him it is rude."

"No, it's not when it is another vampire." He said through his teeth.

"What do you mean?" I put my hand on the side of his face and made him look at me. He closed his eyes and opened them to look at me.

"His name is Dominic and her name is Delia, he means no harm."

"Ok lets go then." He sighed and grabbed my hand that was on his face and started walking toward the school again. We stopped right in front of Dominic and Delia.

"Hello Dominic, Delia." He said nodding his head at both of them. The girl's eyes were wide in shock. She looked at Dominic, his look was reassuring. She turned back to look at us.

"Hello." She said a little frightened.

"I think he told you already but I'm just like your boyfriend here." Edward said to Delia.

"You are?" He nodded. "Ok then, um, Dominic we have to go."

"Ok we'll talk to you later, Edward, Bella." Dominic said and then took her hand and turned around and walked toward the main office.

"Wow that was weird." I said as we started walking to our first class.

"Yes it was." Then he muttered something like, "He can read minds, too." I ignored what he said.

The rest of the school day was just plain weird. Few of my classes had either Dominic or Delia in it. One had both.

When we got home, we sat in the living room and began our homework. "Edward I want to go to your house."

"Ok, love. When do you want to leave?"

"Now." I said a little to quickly.

"Ok."

We were heading toward his house and saw Jacob in the woods. I wondered why he was out there he, probably smelled the new vampire and was a little shocked. We pulled into Edwards driveway and saw a dark-blue Volvo. "He is here and we are leaving." He put the car in reverse.

"Edward lets just see what he wants maybe he want's to know your rules." He shut the car off.

"Fine lets go." He got out of the car and so did I.

We walked in and Emmet and Jasper were hovering Dominic, while Carlisle was talking to him. Delia was sitting on the couch and Esmee was sitting next to her. "Guy's they are not a threat to us." Edward said calmly, then froze. "Don't you dare think that!" Edward growled at Dominic. Then they both leaned into a crouch.

**I hope you guys like this. This is my first time writing here so please review this. I hpe I did a good job.**


	2. Friends

Okay this is very late I'm sorry. It took me a while to figure out how to put another chapter on here. So I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!

I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, it is a weekend, I'm really, really sick with a temp of 99.5 and I'm tired. So don't get angry with me.

xXx

"Dominic!!!" Delia screamed.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Dominic said then sprang at Edward. All of a sudden Dominic was on the ground under Emmet. "Get off me!" He growled. Delia got up and walked over to Dominic. She put a hand on the side of his face and motioned for Emmet to get off of him.

Edward sucked in a deep breath. I turned to look at him

************************************************************

"_Dominic please calm down I don't want you to get hurt."_ Delia thought. I couldn't read her mind earlier today. How can I now?

"_I know your reading my mind and I know your thinking how in the world can I read hers. Well even though she is human she found out how to use her shield. She may have to teach Bella someday. But she said it was really hard to do."_ Dominic thought right to me.

"_Okay this is very weird."_

"_I know it was shocking the first time I found out."_

*************************************************************

Dominic and Delia stood up. "What's gonna happen now?" I asked. They all turned to look at me.

"Well, I think were gonna be really good friends." Carlisle said putting a hand on Dominic and Edward's shoulders. Emmet sighed. "Calm down Emmet, you can fight with a bear later, but not with Dominic." Carlisle reassured Emmet.

**************************************************************

"_Hey, um...Edward?"_ Dominic thought.

"_Yeah."_

"_Can I leave Delia here with you guys, I really need to hunt."_ He asked desperately.

"_Yeah Bella and Delia can go hang out or go shopping with Alice. She's been wanting to go shopping for a while now."_

"_Thank you so much. I haven't eaten since about a week and a half ago. Now that there is another person that smells just as delicious as Delia, no offense."_

"_None taken."_

"_Thanks but I think I'm going crazy."_

"_I know how you feel."_ I thought to him. "Bella?" I asked out loud.

"Yes." She said looking at me.

"Could you, Delia, and Alice go on a little shopping trip tonight or just hang out because Dominic and I need to hunt?'

"Sure, no problem."She said.

"_Thank you so much Edward. I want to get Delia some clothes to. I have another shopping buddy."_ Alice thought. Both Dominic and I sighed. She stared at Dominic wide eyed. _"Can you read my mind too?"_ He nodded. _"Ok then. See ya' later."_ She turned around and got Delia and Bella ready.

"_Thanks I really appreciate this."_

"_No problem."_

****************************************************************

"I'll see you later." Dominic said to me then he kissed my forehead. Edward was saying goodbye to Bella. Emmet just looked plain excited. That may not be a good thing.

"Just don't torment Emmet. Please he looks just like Vega. Kind of." He laughed.

"I won't I promise. Should I see if they want to meet my family or no?"

"Um ask Edward. He's probably listening right now anyway."

"Ok I'll see you later. Bye." He followed Jasper and Edward outside with Emmet following him. They took off in a hurry.

"Are you ready Delia, Bella?" Alice asked in her bell like voice.

"Yeah." We said.

We followed Alice into the garage. She headed straight toward the yellow Porsche. "_911 Turbo._ Nice car. Where did you get it?" Alice gawked. "What?"

"You know about cars?"

"Yeah. Dominic taught me about all cars and how to fix them. But to have a _911 Turbo_. Amazing."

"C'mon we can talk on the way to the mall."

"Ok." We got into the car and talked all about cars. Bella rally didn't pay that much attention.

******************************************************************

I see what Delia meant about Emmet. He can be a little scary at times. Edward and I are sitting on a rock watching Emmet "wrestle" a bear. Now this is funny. _"Ha ha ha ha ha. Think you can defeat me now? Huh?"_ The bear kept on clawing him but never pierced his skin. _"I got you now!!" _He flipped and landed on top of the bear and bit him in the neck. The bear collapsed and struggled the whole time until his blood was gone. Emmet sprang onto his feet.

"Y'know Rosalie is going to kill you, bro." Edward said standing up.

"Yeah I know she gave me this shirt." His shirt was literally torn to pieces. We laughed. "Edward it's your turn. How 'bout you show him what a clean kill looks like."

"Fine." Edward closed his eyes and then took off to the North. We followed him. He jumped up into a tree, and we stopped. When we looked up he was already springing down onto the mountain lion. They landed onto the ground with a thud. Edward killed the animal quickly and cleanly.

"Nice kill." I said when he finished the mountain lion.

"Thank you." He said and wiped off his shirt which was clean. "Now, It's your turn."

"Ok." I closed my eyes and smelled as far as I could go. There was an Elk by the creek. I took off and I could sense that they were behind me.

I sprang from the shadows of the tree row and landed on top of the biggest elk. I could hear the blood pulsing in the one vain just under the skin on the neck. I bit down and drank. I could feel the elk struggling underneath me. Then he soon stopped and I drank all his blood till he ran dry. "Ahh. So refreshing."

"Nice show." Emmet said then punched my arm.

"Thanks"

******************************************************************

"Y'know you remind me of Dominic's sister, Lola" I said as we walked toward the car.

"I do. What's she like?"

"Well she like to shop, she has the same perkiness, and as Dominic and Edward put it 'Your both a really big pain for people who are really small.'"

"Edward does say that, a lot." We laughed the whole way home.

When we walked in Dominic and Emmet were arm wrestling. It looks like nobody's gonna win. I snuck up behind them and put a finger to my mouth so Emmet or Edward wouldn't tell Dominic. I got behind him and kissed him on the cheek. That gave Emmet an advantage. So Emmet won. "Yes!!" He boomed.

"You made me lose." Dominic accused. He stood up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I know."

"Well we'll see you guys later." Dominic said taking my hand.

"See ya." Edward said.

We got into the car and headed home. "Well that was interesting."I said.

"Yes it was."

We got to the house and his family looked really worried.

Well I hope you guys like this chapter. I need some ideas. Please. It gets harder to write all the time. So please review.

I'd like to thank the one person who reviewed.

**Demyx-Axel-2362: **I that it was pretty good. I'm looking forward to the next chapter!!


	3. Family

I am doing good about writing stories. But nobody except my friend has reviewed. Please if you read any of these review. I would luv you and give you all a cookie(your favorite type, too!!!)

On with the story.

"Dominic, what happened?" James asked, getting up off the couch.

"Absolutely nothing. I met, well we met Edwards family. And I went hunting."

"You left her there with them?" Vega asked jumping out of one of the chairs.

"Yes I did. Is that a problem?"

"Well, Yeah!! Other vamps that we have no clue about, and you leave her with them!!" Jake said. I'm surprised, Jake usually doesn't get this way. He is usually the one calming people down.

"Calm down. Carlisle is there father, and he is a really nice man. Esme-,"

"Wait, Carlisle Cullen. _Dr._ Carlisle Cullen? Is their _father_. I didn't know they lived here." James said.

"Yeah, you should know they are not bad people, vamps."

"So who all is in the family?" James asked intrigued.

"Carlisle, Esme is their mother. The girls are Rosalie, and Alice. Lola, Alice is like you in many ways." Alice beamed. " Then there is Emmet, Jasper, and Edward. And Bella, she is Edward's girlfriend."

"Oh, there kinda like us. Any special powers?" Falon asked.

"Yeah, Edward reads minds, Jasper messes with your moods like Jake, and Alice can see the future. And Bella and Delia are so much alike, I'm not kidding. There minds both have shields and smell really good. But Delia always smells better because she's with me." He flashed his bright smile and I blushed, and Vega laughed.

"Did you ask when we could meet them?" James asked.

"Yeah this weekend, cause apparently all the teenagers go to school, which I know of three people that should go." Jake, Vega, and Falon shot sharp glances at Dominic. "Calm down, Delia has to go to sleep. It is almost 10 and we have school tomorrow."

"Ok." I said taking his hand then we walked upstairs.

I walked into the room with Dominic right behind me. I put on my sweatpants and sat in the middle of the bed. "What's wrong?" Dominic asked wrapping hid arms around me and pulling me back to him. I just starred at the sheets. "Please tell me, I'm going crazy." I sighed and moved my shiels so he can read my mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let me take you home." Edward whispered to me.

"Ok."

On the way home I starred out the window. "I'll see you in your room." Edward said then gave me a quick kiss. I got out of the car and waved goodbye as he drove away. I walked in and Charlie was sprawled across the couch watching ESPN.

"Hey Bells." He said

"Hi Dad. How was your day?"

"Good. Are you going to bed?" He asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I was with Alice and I'm tired."

"Ok, sweetie, I'll see ya later."

"Night, Dad."

"Night, Bells" I walked up the steps and into my room. Edward was sitting in the rocking chair. I walked over to him and he pulled me into his lap.

We sat there not talking. "Is there something wrong?" Edward asked.

"No." I somewhat sighed.

"I know there is something wrong, and I'm going to find out."

Ok that is chapter THREE!!! I need ideas people. And reviews. This is for my one reviewer(so far) I will write a story for kingdom Hearts. I know a lot about it. I am already writing a story about it at home. She knows about that one.

Love you all to the people who review!!


End file.
